Ceramic composites comprised of silicon carbide and alumina are well known to the prior art. However, these composites often require a substantial amount of energy and expense to produce such composite materials. In addition, these composites usually also requires a substantial amount of energy and expense to form them into green bodies and to sinter them.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, no prior art reference has disclosed a process in which a monolithic body comprised of a metal carbide and alumina can be prepared in one step.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a sintered body comprised of alumina and metal carbide(s) in which the material is simultaneously synthesized and sintered.